


No One Should Be Alone on Starlight

by Beetle Brownleaf (monsterlover)



Series: I Trust You [18]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other, Patch 5.4: Futures Rewritten, Patch 5.4: Futures Rewritten Spoilers, Starlight Celebration (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterlover/pseuds/Beetle%20Brownleaf
Summary: !!! 5.4 spoilers! Readers beware!!!
Series: I Trust You [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1519190
Kudos: 13





	No One Should Be Alone on Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> !!! 5.4 spoilers! Readers beware!!!

The kettle whistled as Beetle shuffled through the drawer full of tea tins. Reaching for the one she desired, she saw the tea Giott had gifted them for their wedding, and sighed. It hadn’t been opened yet. She and Urianger had intended to try it at some point, but must have forgotten. It reminded her of the pile of wedding gifts they had yet to use or open, and she again sighed as she filled the infuser in the kettle with tea and shut off the stove.

She leaned against the counter, giving the tea time to steep. A shiver ran through her, and she thought to add more wood to the fire. She looked out the window as she idly poked at it, noting the frost clinging to the windows. It was an uncharacteristically cold day in the Shroud. Just as well, she thought - there was very little warmth to be found this Starlight Eve. No loving husband to snuggle with, to open a gift or two with before the big day arrived. No, just her, the fireplace, the gift-barren tree, and a mug of tea. Urianger’s favorite: vanilla oolong. She had grown to love it, so much so that she did not feel the need to add as much sugar to it. 

She sighed, making her way to the kitchen to pour herself some, popping two lumps of sugar into the mug afterwards. She sighed; perhaps she should stop feeling so sorry for herself. Many others had it far worse - many had no warm place where they could spend the evening at all. 

Yes, perhaps she should try to make the best of the evening. There was tea, her favorite blanket, and a book yet unfinished on the table, and that much, she supposed, she could enjoy. And perhaps a bit of music was in order…

The orchestrion crooned a soft melody as she settled into her place, opening the book to where she had left off. The tea in her other hand was warming enough just holding it. Prospero laid in the massive armchair, curled up and dozing comfortably. Yes, she thought, perhaps this could be enough.

Still. _Still._

Still it felt strange not to have her husband by her side. He had only lived there but a few months, but already she had become very well adjusted to their coexistence. The house was settled perfectly, his things cozying up well alongside hers. The bed already had a side that was sunk in nicely, a side which she loved to roll over into when he had risen first. His slippers were situated next to hers, his coat hung next to hers, his scarves and mittens and hats all hung next to hers. His and hers, hers and his, _theirs._ This home was truly theirs.

And now he was gone.

Beetle sighed, closing the book. In her thoughts, she had not processed a single word on the page. Bah. Just as well. It was annoying juggling the mug along with the book, anyways.

Then the clock stuck seven - was it really only seven? Goodness it was getting so dark out so soon - and she shook her head, clicking her tongue and taking a careful sip. Figures. A perfect night for reading, a perfect tea, perfect music, and yet she could not. Tsk. Maybe she should just go to bed early.

But just then, a knock on the door. She turned to it quickly, brow furrowed, quite thoroughly taken aback. She was not expecting a single soul; the Scions were surely much too busy, and Farleau and Am'ii had not yet returned from their trip.

She set down her tea and rose with a bit of an annoyed huff. Probably carolers - which normally, was fine, endearing even, but she was not particularly in the mood.

As she approached the door, she could hear multiple voices speaking indistinctly. Ah. Definitely carolers. She sighed, mentally preparing herself to smile and nod to the best of her ability.

But they were not, in fact, carolers.

"What-- _G'raha?"_ she said, gasping at the sight of the redheaded Miqo'te.

"Happy Starlight!" he said, carrying a large covered dish, "Please, do let us in, this is rather heavy."

"What have you - 'us'?" 

"Happy Starlight!" Alisaie piped up from behind him, holding her own unidentified dish.

It was everyone - she, G'raha, her brother, Y'shtola, even Krile and Tataru. They filed inside, each with something in their arms, and made their way into the dining room to set it all down.

"I don't understand - I thought you would all be busy!" she said, shocked.

"On Starlight Eve? Nonsense, Beetle!" Tataru said, "There's not enough work in the world to keep us away from you tonight!"

Beetle looked on at them all setting the table, mouth agape.

"You… you all came here just to visit me?"

"Indeed!" G'raha said, "Now, where do you keep your carving knives?"

"Knife block to the right of the counter," a voice suddenly spoke through the doorway.

"Am'ii!" Beetle said, "Oh, Farleau - have you two returned already? I had no idea!"

"Yes ma'am," Farleau replied, closing the door behind him, "We certainly would not allow the mistress to be alone on Starlight."

"But I never told you about Urianger?"

"Indeed, you did not," Alphinaud said, "However, when G'raha mentioned his plan to surprise you, I thought it wise to contact Farleau's linkshell and inform them."

G'raha suddenly blushed, his ears upright.

"Ah! You were not supposed to reveal this as my idea," he said, "Ah well, I suppose the cat is out of the proverbial bag. Or catboy, I suppose."

Beetle stood there, still processing it all.

"Beetle? Are you alright?"

She blinked, misty eyed.

"This is just… so kind of you," she said, "I don't think I have the words…" 

G'raha smiled warmly.

"None are necessary. We are all very happy to do this."

"Thank you," she said, "All of you."

Everyone smiled as a warmth filled the room.

"Come now," Y'shtola said, breaking through the relative quiet, "Let us not allow this food to go to waste - speaking of, I brought the best--"

She took out a large bottle from her knapsack.

"Oho, what do we have here?" Beetle said, taking it from her and inspecting it. She whistled. Spiced Gridanian faerie apple cider - the finest around.

"Excellent," she said, "Hah, it certainly is a party now."

Suddenly, another knock at the door.

"Ah! Must be Krile," Tataru said, heading to answer it, "She said she might be a little late."

"Sorry I'm late! Happy Starlight!" the lady said as soon as she was in view, "I was busy."

Estinien emerged from behind her, much to Beetle's delight.

"Estinien!" she shouted, "Oh, gods, Krile, are you ever going to leave the poor lad alone?"

"No," she replied, with a smile, "But he actually found me this time."

Beetle blinked.

"Oh?"

The rather stoic elezen nodded.

"Krile had told me of Urianger and Thancred's departure, and much to my shame, I did not realize that would leave you quite alone this Starlight. As soon as it dawned on me, I found Krile and asked her to accompany me."

He took a small pouch out of his bag, shoving it in her face.

"So, Happy Starlight," he said.

Beetle opened her mouth to protest.

"Oh, you needn't have--"

"I _said_ Happy Starlight," he said, insisting, in his usual way. Beetle laughed.

"Alright, alright, fair enough," she said, opening the pouch, "Ohh, now look at that…" 

She turned it over in her hands. A gorgeous bunch of lilies of the valley, alchemically preserved and made to pin into the hair.

"Tataru told me you liked… hair flowers. I thought you'd like these," he said, "They… looked like snow. I thought… well, you know, snow and Starlight and all that." 

Beetle chuckled as she placed it in her hair.

"Yes, I get you," she said, "Thank you. It's lovely."

He nodded, then turned to the armchair with a highly raised brow.

"What… is that?"

Prospero had awoken, and was slowly emerging from his pile of blankets, rubbing his eyes.

"Ohh, the commotion must have woken him up," Beetle said, scooping him into her arms, "This is Prospero. He's… our… erm… well, he's under our care. It's a bit of a tale."

Estinien looked at the hooded figure, blinking.

"...I see," he said, "well… congratulations?"

Prospero laughed, a little trilling giggle.

"Heh. I think he likes you," she said.

Estinien gave a wry smile, his hand on the back of his neck.

"Ah, well, who wouldn't?" he said, "Anyways, when are we going to eat? I must say, I'm famished."

* * *

Dinner was delightful, as one would expect with contributions from Am'ii and G'raha. Gammon and potatoes and a snurbleberry Starlight Cake from G'raha, and some thankfully fish-less baked bread from Tatatu - along with some jam she made herself. Am'ii had made roast buffalo and wild vegetables, and brought a yule log cake as well. It was enough for probably dozens of folks, but thankfully it had been eaten with abandon by everyone there.

"My goodness, I think that's the best Starlight dinner I've had yet!" Beetle said, "A bit much though, I feel like I couldn't possibly break into this cider, haha!"

Y'shtola waved her hand at her.

"Tis alright. Please feel free to keep it regardless--"

"I said I _feel_ like I couldn't, not that I'm not _going_ to," Beetle corrected, grabbing her corkscrew, "Not about to let the good stuff go to waste."

Everyone laughed as she began to pour them all mugs (maybe just a little bit less for the twins). 

Estinien strode over to the armchair, which prompted Beetle to stop him.

"Oh, Estinien, that's Prospero's--"

The little ancient one had, instead of bemoaning the loss of his chair, simply hopped up on the dragoon's lap and curled up upon it.

"My, what a jump!" Krile commented, "Quite a spry little one, isn't he?"

"Aww! Just like you, Estinien!" Tataru commented.

The elezen did not particularly like the comparison, as was apparent by his reddening ears and furrowed brow. He merely grumbled into his mug, reluctantly placing a hand down to pat the little one.

"Aww. Little things do so love you, Estinien. Haha, remember the moogles in the Churning Mist--"

"Ohh, don't you dare," he said, glaring at her.

Alphinaud stifled a laugh, as everyone else looked on, a bit confused.

"I think I'd like to hear _this_ story," Alisaie said, taking her place on the couch.

"Indeed, do tell," Krile agreed, her smile widening.

Everyone buzzed with excitement as Estinien slouched in the chair, burying his face in his mug. 

"Oh, now, perhaps we should not - _hic!_ \- embarrass him so," he said, clearly already a tad buzzed from the cider.

"Oh, Alphinaud, you're drinking too fast," Alisaie chastised, "Slow down, you're going to make a fool out of yourself."

G'raha shivered as the warmth from the cider set in.

"Perhaps I should take it easy as well," he said, "I have not drunk anything intoxicating in quite some time; I fear I may overindulge."

Beetle shook her head, tutting as she shared a look with Y'shtola.

"Tch. These lightweights," she said, quickly downing the rest of her mug with a satisfied ah.

The room buzzed warmly with laughter as Beetle headed into the kitchen to get herself another mugful. As she did so, she stood for a moment, leaning against the counter and looking into the living room. She gave a shuddering sigh as she observed how happy and warm they all were together, there by the fire, sharing cider and stories and making all manner of light hearted jabs at one another. It lifted her spirits to see it, and even moreso to see it within her own home.

Gods, she loved them all so much.


End file.
